


*is bad with titles*

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	*is bad with titles*

Thomas looked through the pictures he had taken of Alexander in secret. His best friend, James, was ordering a pizza. Thomas put his phone on the coffee table along with his feet. James did the same after ordering. "So, any new men or women you have your eye on Macaroni King?" James turned to look at Thomas. "Yes, I have my eyes set on a man. He's got a loud mouth, though, that is the only thing I dislike of him. Everything else about him is perfect." Thomas closed his eyes and licked his lips. "So who is he? Do I know him?" James raised an eyebrow and turned the tv off. "Yes, you do know him. He has black hair. That's all I'm saying." Thomas smiled. "Is it Hamilton?" James smirks. Thomas blushes and clears his throat. "How did you know?" Thomas gave James a questioning look. "I saw you looking at pictures of him." James shrugs while grinning. Thomas clicked his tongue in utter annoyance. "What type of pizza did you order?" Thomas crosses his arms. James rolls his eyes in amusement. "One large cheese for me and one large pepperoni for you. Like always, why?" James yawned. "I don't know. Hey, do you know what Alexander's favorite type of pizza is?" Thomas blushes and twiddled his thumbs. "No, I don't. Though I know who does." James smiles. "Who?" Thomas bites his bottom lip. "John." James stretches and his back pops. "Adams!?" Thomas goes wide eyed. "No, Laurens. Why would Adams know? Hamilton hates him." James chuckles. "You're right. I don't have Laurens's number. Do you?" Thomas yawns. "Yeah, let me write it down." James gives Thomas the paper. "Thanks." Thomas grabs his phone and puts John's number in and texts him. After getting Hamilton's number and favorite type of pizza he starts to do a happy dance. James laughs. "So, you going to ask him out?" James watches Thomas stop dancing. "Yes, tomorrow." Thomas grins and James does the same. The doorbell rings and James answers it. James comes back into the living room and hands Thomas the box with pepperoni. After they eat they go to their rooms. Thomas couldn't sleep. He was to excited for tomorrow. He then remembered that tomorrow was the first time he'll be debating with Alexander. 'I can't wait!' Thomas thinks to himself. Thomas closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
